Random Encounters
'A List of Random Encounters and their Outcomes' * The Abandoned Car: '''On any random hex (including cryo facility) Player may encounter an abandoned car. The text will note that despite the less than sanitary conditions, there appears to be a sleeping bag hanging from the car. Options are to take the sleeping bag, throw a rock at the car, or leave it. Taking the sleeping bag rewards the player with one of the two types of Sleeping Bags, odds of which one you get are unknown. Thowing something at the car has no result, and still gives the option to take the sleeping bag. Having the Tracking skill will allow the player to find a right-foot Wakefield "Pearson" boot. * '''The Arcade: '''Player enters a hex with the rubble of a ruined city. They enter an old arcade strewn with bodies. One man is still alive, hanged recently and dying quickly. The options are to leave, finish him off quickly, ignore him and loot the corpses, or cut him down. If the player chooses to finish him off quickly he will climb up and give the noose a quick jerk, breaking the man's neck before leaving. Cutting him down will result Player being given 3-5 Gelli Bears, or some bullets, before leaving. * '''The Bandits(Bad Muthas): Player encounters two bandits roasting a small corpse over a fire while a woman and her baby are in a locked cage in the background. Options are to Offer a trade for the woman and infant's freedom; save the woman, the baby's a lost cause; sneak away; or offer some cooking tips in hopes of earning some extra "protein". Trying to trade for their freedom results in you losing all items of value in your inventory and the bandits mocking you by saying what a kind gentlemen you are to offer your stuff up, but they think they'll keep them for a while longer. Offering to give cooking tips causes them to kill the women and everyone enjoys a feast * The Blue Frog Priest: Player enters a hex with buildings and notices a derelict church. Inside, a very old man, a priest of the Blue Frogs, is trying to start a fire. He notices the player and looks as though he is about to launch into a sermon. * The Canned Salmon Shop: P'layer enters a hex with the rubble of a ruined city Two stories up, a woman calls out of an open window. She wants you to come into the store below and says they have plenty of good cheap food! Canned Salmon she says! Looking around you notice that there is an awful lot of combustible rubbish up against one wall of the building. You suspect an ambush. The options are leave, ask the woman to come down and talk, Set a fire and let nature take its course, or set a fire and fan the flames. Setting a fire and letting nature take its course will result in the player burning down the building with the people inside, but you are rewarded with a lighter a fluid. ''(other option results needed) * '''The Crazies: Player comes across what appears to be a crazy person talking on their cell phone. This particular crazy person also has a collection of scalps - small, child-like scalps hanging from their belt. The crazy asks for a light for his paper cigar. Options are to back away, cautiously offer him the light, kill him, or ask him how much he wants for a scalp. Choosing to kill him will get the player a multitool without any damage to their personage. Choosing to cautiously off him a light will result in you getting slashed by his knife, causing bleeding but nothing major. * The DMC tourist: '''Player enters a hex wit buildings. A chubby man runs up to you demanding that you help him because he was the only survivor of a tour. You can strip him of his goods, tell him what way to go, leave him, or give him supplies. He gets angry is you give him direction. You are rewarded with cloths and several other items if you strip him. (It is believed that encountering this event is a prerequisite to get the other tourist event) * '''The DMC tourist 2: '''Player enters a hex with buildings. You come across a DMC tourist like before. He appears to have an abundance of good loot on him, however he is struggling in some water. Player can leave him, help him, or trick him. Tricking him rewards you with some high value items. * '''The DMC tourist 3: Player enters a hex with buildings. A 3rd fat man, limping and with a head wound, runs up to you and asks you to guide him. Player can give him directions, tell him to wait, lead him to the cannibals, or break his knees and sell him to cannibals. The first 2 choices end the encounter. The 3rd ends with the man accidently falling down a manhole, breaking bones and player leaving him for dead. The 4th ends with the player returning to the wounded man after not being able to find cannibals, the fat man is gone and a loud bang is heard, the player is then slightly injured. * The Dogman stalking Blue Frogs: Player will sense a dogman is stalking blue frogs sitting down for tea. The player can warn them, do nothing or wait for the dogman to kill them and then collect their loot. If the player does nothing, the dogman will kill the blue frogs and the player can slip away unscathed. * The Gas Station: P'layer enters a hex with the rubble of a ruined city. You come across a man in a tattered, filthy suit who us chained to the neared gas pump. He calls out to you for help, and you notice a sign pinned to his chest. It reads "Don't touch. Property of St. Martha's Army!" The options are to Unchain the man, speak to the man and help if warranted, walk on and leave the man alone, and the last option is to steal his shoes. If you choose to speak to the man, he reveals he is an Enclaver. He willl nag you about not having freed him yet, then comment that his family has a long memory and he will come after you if you don't help him. Nothing bad seems to happen, if you ignore his bluff and this ends the event. Stealing the shoes results in a pair of 100% condition Pearson "Wakefield" pack boots. (''other option results needed) * '''The Limo: Player will see thugs guarding a limo. They will drag the player into it. Inside is a woman giving birth. The player can either help or not. A character without medicine was able to help the woman and leave unmolested, but further testing is needed. * The Pimp: Player encounters a man with fake jewelry all over him and dragging an injured woman by the arm. He asks the player if they "want a good time?" Options are to ignore the pimp and help the woman, leave the scene, ask for a "good time", and a fourth. Asking for a good time results in you wanting to back out after seeing the condition of the woman up-close. The pimp won't take no for an answer and says you're insulting the woman and calling her ugly by refusing. The only way out is to pull out your weapon to which the pimp responds by pulling out his knife, stabbing(or more likely slashing) you, and running off with the woman; leaving you with a bleeding wound(moderate). Healing the woman will result in the pimp giving you either 500$ or 25$. You do not need any supplies to do this. * The Ronin Part 1: '''Player comes across a Ronin with an injured foot. He holds his gun at waist level and is pointing it at you. Options are to heal his foot, throw him a discarded shoe and walk away, roll dodge away, or kill him and take his stuff. Healing his foot will reward you with 2 "Gelli Bears". (It is believed that encountering this event is a prerequisite to '''The Ronin Part 2 event) * The Ronin Part 2: '''Player enters a hex containing a Ruin. Again the player encounters the Ronin with the injured foot. (It is believed that '''The Ronin Part 1 '''encounter is a prerequisite to this event.) * '''The Sewers: Player enters a hex with the rubble of a ruined city. You watch three Enclavers climb a sewer manhole, one by one. None climb back out, and each is visibly distressed before entering. There are two left now, and they're agitated. You peer down into the sewer. The three Enclavers who climbed down are lying at the bottom of the ladder , unconscious, or worse. Your nose wrinkles in disgust. Rotten egg smell. The options are to Climb down and check on the enclavers, convince the remaining Enclavers to slide the cover back in place, tell them the gas is dissipating and to try in a few minutes, or you can trick them into abandoning their packs and trying saving the fallen Enclavers. Tricking them will result in being hit by a crowbar. Convincing them to slide the cover back into place, their friends are done for, results in them agreeing and moving on, but not before they give the player some of the dead Enclaver's food. (other option results needed) * The Tough Gig: '''Player enters a hex with a city. It's a tough gig out here if you're not strong, tough, or both. Half of the people you meet see you as cattle, or worse. Out here, if you're not a fighter, all you can do is find one and hang on tight. * '''The Unsure Floor: Player enters a building-filled hex. The player gets an event about a couple in a building that's falling apart, with a near-broken floor that will give with any more weight. One of the couple is about to fall off a ledge, and the other is trying to pull them back up. The player can choose to leave, help the couple, or sneak in and steal their items. Helping the couple results in minor injuries and no reward. Stealing the supplies rewards player with a Yukon Canvas backpack. * The Warehouse Encounter: Player enters a hex with buildings and walks into a warehouse. The player notices three bodies on the ground. * I'njured Feral Dog': A limping dog approaches the player, the players given the choice to kill it for supplies, shoo it away, try to aid it with rags and water (Needs to be investigated, possibility of dog companion with medical skill ? Perhaps to heal it properly. As aiding it without ended up with the dog snapping at the player.) * Infected Dying Man:'The man's skin is covered in red, weeping pustules. The fever is tearing into him. Lying on a stinking mattress, shivering, delirious.He's gaunt. Malnourished. His body unable to resist the disease that,s consuming him. THe flesh on his bare feet is torn and rotten. Oozing ulcers dot his lower legs.It's clear that he's been abandoned. Might explain that bottle of water you stumbled across. Nobody wants to be near a dying man, especially an infected one.Player gets the options to mercy kill, leave the man with the bottle, leave or collect infectious puss. * 'Heroic Stranger: They've cornered you. Some lucky gangers managed to back you into a dead-end alley. They're closing in, smelling blood in the water. The future's looking pretty grim. But then somebody shows up. And he's packing. The gangers hesitate. A the stranger holds them up, you duck into the door he appears from. Then, just as suddenly, the situation shifts. The gangers are no longer scared. Why? They split up, and move in fast. You watch the stranger cock the weapon and aim, but the nearest ganger just keeps coming, unperturbed. Maybe they're calling his bluff? Choices:Help the man, leave the door open,slam the door, jam the door. * Blue Frog Arcade: This place used to be one of those indoor amusement arcades. Skee ball, prize claws, abd the like. Its been transformed into a carnival of blood now, though. So many bodies bere, you've lost count. Even the pinball machines are draped in them. Tags on the walls are just as prevalent. Blue Frogs. The Church of the Blue Frog. This place is probably where they torture the "heretics". The whole parlor's nothing but a mass grave. You notice movement. A man twitches violently as he hangs. Froggers must've strung him up minutes ago, and left him to die. They could be back at any moment. Choices: Cut him down, put him out of his misery, leave him hanging, seach nearby corpses. Category:Random Encounters